jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C +11 - A Clock Work Orange
Node C +11 A Clockwork Orange In a Distopian Future, Urban teenagers engage in ultra-violence. Meanwhile in 2001, their Space Program finds "Something Wonderful" Prime 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Cave in Ben Macdui Mountain in the Cairngorm Nat'l park. 02:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - (Locked) Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to C +10 Macton 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C +12 Bolshevik Uprising 1933 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) System: 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - Luna - 2001 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Luna 2001: This gate was discovered by a lunar mission in 2001. They explored the Terhmelern dome, but only one member of their party was Fringe worthy, David Bowman. He stepped through the gate and was not seen again. The Gate and it's existence were hushed up and declared above top secret. Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Bor'cha 6, 12 - Plagued and smashed in Mellor war, they have been recovering Population numbers; PL 5. They have myths about the gate. Kymnar, 16, 7 - these guys reached a high level of Technological development and then damaged themselves. The damage was via a bioweapon and they are recovering from this. They have a complete Historical database, and know of the Mellor war, they guard the gate pretty fiercely. Grexians: These guys were a colony from another Grexian world, they were ruined by a Mellor attack, but are now recovering. They retained no knowledge of the fringe path system. -*- Dave Bowman explored the node and discovered that there is a Gate in Scotland and Anartica: Turn 1 2001 He contacted the Kynmar - after a long time they began to believe him, and educated him about the nature of the Fringepaths. Bowman contacted the Bor'cha 15,2 they were very happy to meet him, but see no point to being careful with the fringe paths, The Kynmar locked their gate. Bowman contacted the Grexians and they have formed a very quiet alliance with the Kynmar to try to explore some while laying low. Turn 2 2003 Bowman explores Node C +12, discovering an Earth in it's 1920s. he leaves well enough alone. Turn 3: 2004 - Explores Node C +10 Bowman discovers Macton and spends a lot of time putting their knowledge into a shape to be carried back to the Kynmar. Turn 4: 2005 - Explores Node C +09 Bowman goes to Gold Rush and finds an Earth in it's 1910s He makes contact with the Grexians and Kynmar from Node C +09 Both sides are disturbed to find alternates of themselves, but agree to team up. Turn 5 2006 C +13 Gold Port: 6, 20 , Bowman is accosted on Gold Port, but comes away with a gold mine, an astromech droid that he carts back to C +11, it begins to upgrade Kynmar technology. Kynamr and Grexian Bicyclists begin makng regular trips along the Fringe paths Turn 6 2007 Explores Node C +08 Bowman visits the Drakarans: 6, 18 he meets Drakarans during their stalking and escapes with word of Dinosaur world Bowman also visits the Vargr world: 16, 19. They meet Grexians and Kynmar and join in the furry FW project. Turn 7 2008 Bowman discovers Node C +14, humans as of about 1808. Turn 8 2009 Explores Node C +07 Bowman discovers an Earth as of about 2003, that doesn't seem as weird or distopian as his, and also an Earth as of 1946. Bowman and the Kynmar move to focus on upgrading Kynmar/Grexian/Vargr technology to try and be able to ward off another Mellor offensive. Bowman warns his friends to avoid earth as a xeno-phobic dangerously untable place. Turn 9 2010 - Bowman explores Node C +15 with the Barabitts and the Lizardmen. 18, 18 Barabits are happy to meet new friends and trade. 6, 10 the Lizard men respect gun fire and are willing to talk to Bowman, but unwilling to halt the hunting of Barrabits. Turn 10 2011 Bowman Explores Node C +06, which looks like the world of 1930. The Frendle indicate a desirte to be left alone, which Dave and his friends respect. Turn 11 2012 Bowman explores Node C +16 Nibiru 18, 18 the Annunaki of C+16 Alt 01:00 welcome Bowman and join the party. 12, 18 Bowman has a harder time with the Annunaki of the prime, but makes a relationship with Lord Miroere Bowman offers the Annunaki SW tech to leave the Earth alone, they take him up on it gladly. Bowman's Alliance: Kynmar of C +11, Stellar Grexians of C +11, Stellar Kymar of Node C +09, Stellar Grexians of C +09, Stellar Vargr of C +08 Stellar Barabitt's of C +15 Prime Annunaki of C +16 prime AnnunakiHumans of C +16 Alt Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes